Mother Dragon
The is an unseen presence in the world of Seikoku no Dragonar. Despite being called the mother dragon, she claims that she is not actually the dragon's mother but merely a system which distributes Dragons. 'Profile' The Mother Dragon is a large and powerful dragon. It is she who chooses who will, and who will not, become Breeders during the Orphan Rite. It is unknown what she is looking for, or what criteria she uses, or how she gains the information to make this decision. She was created by a wise dragon after circumstances brought the dragon race to the brink of extinction, in order to save their kind. In order to do so, she, at some point, made a pact with the humans, giving some, with the right qualities, an embryo that will show a seikoku on their body. That embryo will grow into a dragon by feeding on that humans astral (life force) and they will live and die together. However, having lived for many years, the mother dragon is dying, once again threatening the dragon race with extinction. For this reason the mother dragon created a dragon with a human form (Echo) to save their race by having children with a human. In volume 10, the mother dragon finally died of old age. Personality The Mother Dragon is shown to be uncompromising and strictly loyal to her job, despite Ash's initial complaints that she should choose Silvia, as the girl actually wanted to become a breeder while he didn't, she still tried to forcibly bestow Lancelot unto him due to his "potential". After Ash gave away Lancelot to Silvia, she expressed shock at this act but was unwilling to sacrifice one with the potential Ash possessed, causing her to give him Echo, as only Avalon's Princess had the ability to save his life. While she refuses to acknowledge Silvia's hard work, noting that no matter how impressive Silvia's efforts, she will still be inferior to Ash. She shows indiference to the dragons she gives away, but is caring to them in her own way as well. For example, she admitted she does not think of Echo in any special or motherly sense, but was quite satisfied with the fact that Ash was her master and Silvia was her friend, therefore believes Echo does not need a mother. She also told Ash to take care of Echo in a very motherly tone when they parted, and he theorized that she in reality just didn't want Echo to see her dying state. She is brutally honest, as shown when she described Echo's current unstable state of transformation and how she would be in danger now that the world knew of her existence, while she did not outright blame Ash, she made him quite aware of the situation he was now in. Appearance Mother Dragon has only been shown clearly in the beginnings of the anime. She has the appearance of a large white Maestro with what looks to be a golden crown or crest. She has also shown the ability to assume human form, into a woman with blue-green hair, and branching antler-like horns. This form however is merely an illusion she casts. Her true form, as observed by Ash, is a large sacred tree. It is likely those who aren't qualified as breeders will only see her in this form, thus explaining how she chooses breeders. 'Abilities' Unlike other dragons, The Mother Dragon is able to survive without a partner. She is also the one who choose who will and will not be breeders. She does this by letting people look for her. People who have the ability to become breeders will be able to see her while others who can't see her, won't have the chance to be breeders. 'Trivia' *In the anime, the Mother Dragon assumes human form when creating Ash Blake's new left arm. **This marks her as one of only two in the series to possess that power. *Mother Dragon is the oldest known Dragon, having been around for untold generations. *How Mother Dragon became a tree is unknown. **It is possible that the transformation is part of the magic that caused other Dragons to loose their gender, and allowed the bonding of Dragon to human. Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Maestro Category:Deceased characters